


Некстати

by Hux_n_Ren



Series: WTF Hux&Ren 2019: драбблы G—PG-13 [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 05:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17543324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hux_n_Ren/pseuds/Hux_n_Ren
Summary: «Некстати» — тайное имя Бена Соло





	Некстати

«Некстати» могло оказаться вторым именем Бена Соло, хотя на самом деле должно было стать первым.

— Как некстати-то, — цокнула языком Лея, когда поняла, что ждет ребенка.

Произошло это во время затяжной командировки по прокладке большой грузовой трассы через отдаленные регионы, когда из лекарств в аптечке оставались только кореллианский вискарь и какие-то подозрительные таблетки без упаковок, переданные Ханом «на всякий случай от всего на свете».

В следующий раз она подумала так, когда все источники средств массовой информации раструбили о ее родстве с Дартом Вейдером, а ни о чем не подозревающий Бен вышел в голосеть, чтобы поздравить маму с днем рождения, и узнал обо всем из скандальных статей.

«Очень некстати», — успел подумать Люк, стоя с занесенным мечом над кроватью Бена и видя свое отражение в его глазах.

— Этот Рен весьма некстати на моем «Финализаторе», Милли, — шипел Хакс, расслабляясь в своей каюте после аудиенции у Верховного лидера Сноука.

«Вообще некстати», — подумал FN-2187, встретившись взглядом с магистром Рен в зачищаемой деревне на Джакку.

— Вот ведь некстати его принесло, — ворчал По Дэмерон, с трепетом следя за стыковкой шаттла, где он был пленником, со звездным разрушителем Первого Ордена.

«Как же некстати!» — мысленно выла Рей, зафиксированная Силой Рена на Такодане.

«Как некстати», — думал Хан Соло четвертью часа позже, глядя на высокую фигуру сына, затянутую в черное.

— Вечно вы некстати, Рен! — рычал Хакс, в компании двух штурмовиков волоча сокомандующего в зимнем лесу на агонизирующем Старкиллере.

«Бен... как некстати», — мелькнула мысль у Леи за секунду до уничтожения командного мостика «Раддуса».

— Некстати, — проскрипел на цифровом языке меддроид, которого Кайло отогнал от лица прямо посреди медицинской операции, не дав закончить шов.

— Это очень некстати, Рен, — стонал Хакс, кусая подушку, пока Кайло жадно драл его в своей каюте. — Мне надо работать! Наш флот... ох!... сам собой не покомандует!

«Вот сейчас вообще некстати», — с досадой думала Рей, ощущая очередное присутствие Кайло в Силе, пока ей в лицо бил соленый ветер Эч-То.

«Ну надо же, как внезапно некстати!» — в нецензурной форме успел подумать Верховный лидер Сноук перед тем, как разделиться надвое.

«Как же он вечно некстати», — с трудом сдерживая ярость, думал генерал Хакс, в панике рассматривая разоренный тронный зал.

«Очень некстати», — хором думали офицеры командного шаттла на Крэйте, боясь обернуться на Верховного лидера Рена и сочащегося ядовитой ненавистью пополам с кровью генерала Хакса.

«Ты некстати, Бен», — почти вслух произнесла Рей, задраивая люк «Сокола».

«Как же вы меня все заебали, — устало подумал Кайло, стоя посреди покинутой базы повстанцев. — Пидорасы».


End file.
